The purpose of these experiments is to determine the effects of two commonly used diets and food restriction on the neurobehavioral toxicity of acrylamide in rats. Changes in consummatory and neurobehavioral measures as a function of cumulative dose and duration of exposure to acrylamide, diet, and food restriction will be studied.